Destinies Intertwined
by ShootForTheStars222
Summary: Riku/Sora, at Destiny Islands, Riku finds out he wants Sora, and has to figure out just how to let Sora know he really cares for him.
1. Her

Riku's point of view.

I do not own the charactors, they belong entirely to Square Enix.

It started out when I saw that picture, that drawing, Sora handing Kairi the paupu , Jealousy, and a lot of it.

I remember it bubbling up, until I was about ready to burst, but why? Why did I feel so jealous? It wasn't Kairi, I knew that much. I hated her, only tolerated her because Sora liked her, but me? ha!  
As if, Kairi is SUCH a whore, she sits there and acts like she's SO in love with Sora, then she goes and does the same to Tidus, Demyx, Siax, and even frighin Xigbar, I mean seriously? He's like in his 50's.  
But yeah, you get my point, I DON'T like her.

Anyways, as I was saying, after I saw that picture, felt that jealousy I realized why I felt so jealous,  
after sitting in my room

thinking, pacing, about ready to pull out my hair, sleep depriving, go-to-school-with-bloodshot-eyes-and-dark-cirles, hours later, I figured it out,

it was_ Sora_,

Sora was the reason, Sora had been my reason for just about everything.


	2. Just for tonight

[Riku's point of view]

"Hey" was the only thing I said as Sora came bounding into my house for like, the third time today, probably going to tell me something that'll be pretty pointless, but I'll listen to it anyways.  
"Hey Riku!" he practically shouted, loud as always.  
"What's up?" casual as always, acting like I don't give a damn, acting like he doesn't phase me at all, but he does, he really frighin does.  
"I was at the beach and..!" look at that face, that beautiful face, those gorgeous blue eyes, man, I just want to kiss him, no actually, I want to tackle him to the ground and do things to that boy that shouldn't be told to anyone under the age of 15. Shit, I should probably listen.  
"..and then he threw the ball RIGHT AT Kairi..!" Ha! Serves her right, hope it permanantly damaged her face "...And then everyone started laughting and..!" I hope it was at her.  
"..and just phew you should have been there!"  
"Yeah, probably should of, sounded pretty interesting." Cool, collected, just like always. "YEAH YOU SHOULD HAVE!" He laughed and put his hands up behind his head, like he always does, goddamn he was just so cute. "Well anways, I'm gonna go back to the beach" He smiled and waved as he started to walk away, walk away from me, again, I wanted to pull him back, hold him to me.  
"See you later Riku!" Then he bounded out the door, my angel bounded at the door.

"Hmph" I walked up to my room and sat on my bed, pushing my silver hair out of my face, drowning in my thoughts like I always did.  
Biting my lip I looked up, my aquamarine eyes were glistening, god I looked like shit, this whole Sora thing was eating me alive, I need to do something about this, but what? Should I just try and ignore it? No, that wouldn't work, I knew it wouldn't, ugh, time for a drink.  
I got up and went downstairs and grabbed the Jack Daniels bottle out of the cupboard, dad wounldn't notice, he's never home. Opening the bottle I took a swig, coughed and wiped my mouth, this was going to be a long day.

[a bottle later]

"Riku! Riku oh my god you won't believe what happened!"

shit-ssora

"Riku?"

"huh? wwhats up?" I was slurring, bad.

"what happened to you? What's wrong?"

He kneeled down in front of me "nnothting's wrong s-sora"

then, then he saw the bottle, he looked pissed.

"What's this Riku? Why do you have this? Why were you even drinking this? You know this is dangerous! Was this a full bottle?"

I hung my head "yeeah..."

"WHAT THE HELL RIKU!" Sora was pissed, no, beyond pissed, god he looked so cute with his face red like that, his eyes glistening.

"I-i've just been stressed,, tis nothing.."  
"well why didn't you talk to me, you know I'm here Riku!"  
I slumped over, I couldn't think straight, and everything was fuzzy, I didn't like this "uennggh"  
"Riku? Are-are you ok?" He grabbed my hand.  
"No.., No I'm not ok Sora"  
Then everything went black.

When I woke up I was in my bed, and I felt horrible.  
Sora jumped up from my desk chair "Hey Riku! how're you feeling? You kept throwing up in your sleep..It was horrible.."  
"I, did? I don't remember any of it.."  
"Well, you were drunk.."  
"Oh." I whispered,

Then, his arms were around me, and he was shaking, and he was crying, crying because of me?

"What's wrong?" I asked, holding him gingerly, when all I wanted to do was hold him tight.  
"I was so worried Riku! I tried to wake you up but you just wouldn't! All you were doing the making incoharent noise!" *sniff* "It was so scary..."  
"I'm, I'm really sorry Sora, believe me, I didn't want you to see me like that, how long have I been out?"  
"It's 1 in the morning" he whispered.  
"It is?" Why are you still here?" He's still holding me..  
"Because I just couldn't leave, Kairi came by, asking why I hadn't come back, but I told her I had to stay with you, I was holding you up with your head like, in the toilet! so she just mouthed oh and left, then after you had stopped, I called mom and told her I was spending the night at your house, and I've sat here ever since."

I held him tighter, relieshing in the fact that he held me, tighter too "I'm sorry, again Sora, for everything, it didn't mean for you to see any of it"  
"It's ok Riku, I'm glad I did, I'm glad I was there, I'm justm glad your ok.."  
He was getting worked up again..  
I pulled him closer, gently laying down with him still in my arms, he moved so that he was still in my arms, but so that we were both comfortable, he nestled his head in my chest, breathing deeply,  
my arms around him, and he curled up against me. I was, glad, that I did that, because for just a little bit, I could act like he was mine, and that we did that eerynight.

**Okies, so I'm using stupid notepad, so I'm working with it as much as I possible can without throwing the computer, notpad is just so gahh.**

** reviews yes? I'll write a lot more so yes, chapters will come faster.**  
** Adios!**


End file.
